


Hands on her

by boredone27



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I still suck at titling, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/pseuds/boredone27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone as unclean as her surely will contaminate Gamma and dim her light with just a touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt [Gunnerkrigg Court: Gamma/Zimmy - unclean](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3324365#t3324365) from Drabbletag Round 5 at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal

Each layer of clothes being shed make Zimmy feels like a layer less covering her true self, ugly and dirty. She wants to grab at the hands lifting her shirt and push it away, but those are Gamma’s hands, soft and gentle as they caress her shoulders. Zimmy opens her eyes to the sight of a naked Gamma, smiling with warm but concerned eyes. She is struck speechless. Gamma is beautiful, more beautiful than anything in this dreadful world. She glows, her light brightens the dull gray city around them.

Before her Zimmy feels self concious, in this place made by her own mind she feels like she is being laid bare in her naked self, unworthy of being in presence of such radiance. Someone as unclean as her surely will contaminate Gamma and dim her light with just a touch. Hands trailing down her side jolt Zimmy from her frantic thoughts, a lovely voice speakes up in her mind.

 _Are you okay?_

Zimmy doesn’t care. She doesn’t care how her unclean, dirty hands will effect Gamma. Here in this place they have each other, no more excessive buzzing in her mind and no more horrible illusions following her around. Here, and even out there she has Gamma.

She pulls Gamma in for a kiss, the other girl lets out a surprised squeak that quickly turns into a moan when Zimmy put her hands on one soft breast and squeezes as gently as she can. She won’t let go, ever.


End file.
